Romance or Death Your choice, Hayate!
by cross619
Summary: Battles with a tiger, the mistres, and one pissed of Maria. It's four years into his job as a butler for the Sanzenin family. Now the girls of the place are older, around his dating age, and out for him! Rated M for what Maria does to them in chapter 2.


**Hayate the Combat Butler**: _Romance or Death, Your choice Hayate!_

This is my first real fanfic so I hope everybody likes it. This is one of my favorite manga series and I have so far all the books out. Oh yeah here I give Hayate his own butler special technique, so I hope that was ok? Part two will be out shortly. All nighters kill me!!!!

"KYAAAAA! Damn you Tama! Get of me you stupid tiger! If you want a fair fight then let me get up," Hayate said as he lay under the 300kg plus tiger. Tama had been in a restless mood all morning and saw that Hayate was sleeping. So, he decided for an early morning wrestle with the Sanzenin butler. This had become an everyday occurrence in the Sanzenin estate. As usual, Maria-san gave the tiger a broom shot to the head. Crawling out from under Tama, Hayate studied the unconscious tiger. Then with enormous effort, he grabbed the tiger in a scissor head lock and spun the tiger in the air. As Tama flew in the air, Hayate grabbed him and in an expertly manner flung him out the open door.

"I see we have gotten stronger," replied Ojo-sama. Tama's life-less body had flow right over her head when she came into Hayate's room. Staring at the boy who had rescued her countless times she couldn't help think that he would never really love her. After all there was Maria-san and why would he ever pick herself over Maria. It had been four years since Hayate had become her butler. He was nineteen and she was only seventeen. Hayate had gotten even stronger as the years went by.(Tama was the main reason for this. Years of combat with the 300kg tiger should have done something.) Snapping back to reality, "Hayate, would you like to go out tonight?" she yelled in a color redder than the planet mars. Taken aback that thought came out, she stared as though she had been shot.

Blushing just as bad she was, Hayate managed to say, "Ss..ure... Sure, I would love to gggo out with you." Both stared at each other for a moment. To break the silence Maria decided to leave the room. Her motion toward the door reminded the two that they weren't alone. Ojo-sama ran out of the room and Hayate kinda collapsed on his bed. "Maria, was that ok? I mean she is the mistress. Should I be doing this?"

"Well ..uh..I'm not sure? But it could be for your birthday, that is tomorrow right? Oh..I forgot I have some thing important to take care of. Bye." with that she was off. Still laying on his bed, Hayate missed the face of the brown haired girl. Maria was quite fond of Hayate, but couldn't let Nagi find out. She had been planning a surprise present for him. It had taken her almost a full week to make it. But she didn't know how to give it to him. Still in the daze about Ojo-sama asking him out he didn't notice the slightly pissed off Tama enter his room. But this time the tiger waited till he got up. As Hayate rose from the bed Tama struck. Tackling the butler out the window.(I think they have a window shop on the estate. I mean Tama and Hayate break a window almost every time I read.)

"Tama you fat lazy beast let go!" Both off them landing on their feet. "Fine. We can have one more round, but I win you leave me alone for today! Got it!"

" I'm a tiger of my word. But if I win then I get your room and dinner for tonight."replied Tama. Hayate was the only person that Tama talked to so sometimes it took him off guard that this tiger could talk. It was at that moment Tama knew well was his best bet to beat Hayate. As he pounced, Hayate positioned himself for his secret deadly special move. Seeing this to late, Tama saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Hayate's secret deadly special move: Demon Tornado Slam!!" yelled the combat butler as he grabbed Tama. Using the tigers weight, he jumped backwards spinning him. Twirling his body at the same speed as the tigers, he spun kicked him straight down. The impact knocked Tama out instantly. Brushing off his shoulder, Hayate picked up a flower from beside Tama. "Oh, this is bad! We...we fought in Maria's garden again!" At the sound of this Tama recovered in nothing split. Both turned when they heard footsteps approaching. The color left them both in an instant. Maria was standing there with her broom. Both of them looked at each other and pointed at one another.

"Hayate-kun this is your week off so I won't hurt you to badly" smiled the maid. Both Tama and Hayate screamed at the same time. They say that the beating that happened that day could be heard downtown. After she had finished, Maria walked away leaving both Hayate and Tama laying in the garden. "Oh, Hayate. Don't forget that you have to get dressed up for tonight. So try not to bleed on the rug when you get back in." with a smile she left. "Ahh, that felt good. Maybe I should have gone easier on him. Hmm, I wonder what Nagi is up to? I haven't seen her since this morning in Hayate's room. She's probably hiding in her room. Hehe, I forget that she's at that age when I first met Hayate." As she entered Nagi's room she found quite the opposite. Nagi was parading around trying on dresses. "Ok this is a new one for me." thought Maria.

"Oh, Maria-chan which dress should I wear? Also what was that screaming I heard? It sounded as something died. Izumi called and said she heard it too. Well anyway, did Hayate feed Tama? Speaking of Hayate, where is he?" trying to hide the fact that both the boy and the tiger where still unconscious in the garden, she tried to be civil about it. So she lied.

"He's outside. He was playing with Tama last I saw him."

"Oh...ok." replied Nagi. She noticed a slight twitch in Maria's face so she pushed farther to see what really happened. But truthfully she kinda knew. "So, Tama and Hayate were fighting in the garden again, weren't they? Hey is this color good my complection?" she turned to she the beet red Maria turn away. "So, I guess the screams I heard were his and Tamas. Well is he still alive?"

"Well he was when I left him. But I took it easy on him since it's his week off." Maria replied looking at the floor. She moved over to the pile of dresses and picked one up. It was a black dress with white lace trim. Trying to change the subject as fast as possible, she turned around to Nagi, "This dress would work best. This is his favorite color and it looks great on you."

"Thanks, now go help them. You damaged them, you fix them." said the young mistress.

Several hours later Hayate woke up. He was in his bed and the clock on the night stand said five-thirty. "Damn, she really did a number on us, right kid?" said the bandaged tiger lying next to him. They were out for about six hours. "She beat us up around lunch and we finally wake up now. Hey kid, don't you have a date in an hour?"

"Crap! I got to get ready! Tama can you get my clothing ready?" pausing at his own request. He remembered that Tama was a tiger. But when he turned around he found his clothing already out. "Tama did you do this?"

"Well you are going out with Ojo-sama so I had to at least make you look not as poor. To me your still a butler-in-debt. But it's for Ojo-sama's happiness. So, yeah. Hey kid by any chance you got a smoke. I've been killing for one all day."

"Ok...thanks, Tama. Oh, and here you can have one. I try not to smoke around the others. Well you can sleep here since you can't move much. I'm going to take a bath so try not to move much and thanks again." Hayate said as he hobbled to the bathroom. After his bath and some new bandages, he changed into his outfit. A black button up shirt with a white tie. After some time trying not to fall down the stairs, he made it to the front door. Ojo-sama was waiting for him. His first impression was who was the cute girl. Then she turned around. She was beautiful. It wasn't Ojo-sama, but Maria. "Um...hey Maria-san where's Nagi?", but she just stood there. It was almost like the bath scene from four years ago, the awkward silence that is. Without warning she walked up to him and kissed him. The surprise of this almost made him fall. But this feeling wouldn't let him fall. He pulled her closer and kissed her more. Nagi was on the other side of the door waiting for him. She was un the dress Maria had picked out for her.

"I wonder where he is. I'll call him." but when she tried he didn't answer. So she decided to go in to see I f he was ok. As the she grabbed the doorknob, Hayate and Maria finished their kiss. "Oh there you are Hayate. Lets go."

"Ok..later Maria." waved the combat butler as he was being dragged out the door. Maria stood there feeling as though she had done the worst ting possible. As the door closed she fell to her knees and began to cry. When the door closed, Nagi spun Hayate around and kissed him.

"Hayate I have always loved you." was all she said as she kissed him again.

Well that was the end off part one. Next part there will be even more girls after Hayate. I envy him. Oh..Tama needs more love so somebody send him a female tiger. Thanks.


End file.
